farmvivorfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Survivor: Samoa
'Survivor: Samoa' Survivor: Samoa to piętnasty sezon Farmvivor. Jego zwycięzcą okazał się Marcin, który pokonal w jurorskim głosowaniu Martę oraz Wojtka 5-4-0 Zapisy zostaly otwarte 18.09.13 a zakończone 23.09.13. CAST *'aniasr1' *'marmolaaada' *'matiz321' *'kamil10826' *'mara818' *'krasnoludek10' *'kibel1994' *'herbaciarkaAnia' *'krzychu2907' *'.Aurora10.' *'Mati2x' *'Patryk192000' *'Karpik1990' *'HereIam' *'Marcel9c' *'kac949' *'''-julia123-''' *'superlemur912' *'KlaudkaXD' *'danielblok' 'Twisty' *'The Observer- ' Obserwator udaje się w miejsce gdzie musi dokonać wyboru pomiędzy ryzykiem, a bezpieczeństwem. Ma szanse zdobyć bożka, lecz jeśli źle trafi może go spotakć kara. *'Podział na 2 plemiona.' *'Połączenie przy 13 osobach.' *'First Impression Vote- na podstawie pierwszego wrażenia uczestnicy biorą udział w głosowaniu.' *'Hidden Immunity Idols- pierwsze dwie osoby wyeliminowane podczas First Impression Vote otrzymały wskazówkę do miejsca ukrycia bożka. W przyszłości będzie podana inna możliwość zdobycia wskazówki związana z The Observer.' 'Eliminacje' 'The Game:' Episode 1: "I'm happy in case of two reasons" *'Immunity/reward challenge: '''Drużyny musiały podzielić się na trzy grupy. Pierwsza z nich musiała szukać słów. Druga ułożyć 30-zdaniowe opowiadanie z tymi słowami. Kiedy to zrobili trzecia grupa musiała ułożyć puzzle przedstawiające wioskę w dżungli. Pierwsza drużyna, które je ułoży wygrywa nietykalność. *'Reward: Możliwość wyboru Obserwatora. 20 śmiałków właśnie rozpoczęło przygodę ich życia. Nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego co ich czeka z uśmiechem kroczyli dalej. Niedługo potem prowadzacy przedstawił im następujący podział plemienny. Zawodników od razu czekała niespodzianka. Okazało się, że od razu mają głosować. Foa Foa wskazało na Kaca, a Galu na Julię. Jednak obydwoje nie odpadli z gry tylko otrzymali szansę na zdobycie uznania plemienia w postaci wskazówki do miejsca ukrycia bożka nietykalności. Podczas zadania na początku zapanował chaos. Na początku Galu zdobyło małą przewagę dzięki mateuszowi, który jako pierwszy zamieścił ukryty ciąg wyrazów. Potem Galu zwiększyło jeszcze badziej swoją przewagę, po opowiadaniu złożonym z 30 zdań, gdzie Marta najszybciej je napisała. Jednak żadne przewagi nie grały roli przy puzzlach. Drużyny ścigały się łeb w łeb, ale to Ania S z Galu pierwsza ułożyła puzzle wygrywając immunitet dla swojego plemienia. W nagrodę Galu mogli wybrać z przeciwnego plemienia Obserwatora. Obserwator udaje się w miejsce gdzie musi dokonać wyboru pomiędzy ryzykiem, a bezpieczeństwem. Ma szanse zdobyć bożka, lecz jeśli źle trafi może go spotakć kara. Pierwszym Obserwatorem wybranym przez Martę stał się Marcin. Na radzie plemienia Foa Foa wyeliminowali jednogłośnie Aurorę, która stała się pierwszą osobą poza grą. '''Episode 2: "This is the game about numbers" *'Immunity/reward challenge: '''Uczestnicy po kolei odwracają tabliczki. Jak znajdą parę zdobywają punkt. Pierwsza drużyna z 5pkt wygrywa. *'Reward: Możliwość wyboru Obserwatora. Zadanie zostało przeprowadzone o dziwo w spokoju choć pojawiało się parę niewiadomych. Na samym początku Galu zyskało przewagę i utrzymało ją aż do końca, wygrywając drugie zadanie z rzędu! Foa Foa po dwoch porażkach musiało wyeliminować kolejną osobe. Ich wybor padł na Kaca - po raz drugi. Żółci muszą zacząć wygrywać, ponieważ mają już o dwoch członkow mniej. Natomiast Amanda z Foa Foa, którą kapitan Galu (Mateusz) wybrał na kolejnego obserwatora dostała szansę znalezienia bożka. 'Episode 3:"They're scrambling right behind my back!" ' *'Immunity/reward challenge: '''Każda drużyna ma 10 podpowiedzi. Plemiona grają w zgadnij kto to. Liczba odgadniętych haseł jest sumowana po wyczerpaniu podpowiedzi. Więcej odganietych haseł= wygrana. *'Reward: '''Możliwość wyboru Obserwatora. W obu plemionah uformowały się już sojusze. Każdy (chyba oprócz Tomka i Marcela) ma już jakies pojęcie o grze. Na dzisiejszym zadaniu galu zdobyło tylko 4 punkty. Tomek stracił aż cztery podpowiedzi dla Galu! Pytania dotyczyłe jego, a sam nie wiedział kto jest poprawną odpowiedzią. Tym wybrykiem stracił swoją reputację. Dzięki temu błędowi Foa Foa po raz pierwszy mogli wygrać. Kiedy stan kont się wyrownał żołci mieli jeszcze w zanadrzu aż dwie podpowiedzi. Kamil, ktory odgadł ostatnie hasło zdobył tym samym piąty punkt dla Foa Foa. Galu po raz pierwszy musiało głosować i przetestować swoje sojusze. Głowny sojusz zadecydował, że to Marcel musi opuścić grę, ponieważ podczas zadania więcej przeszkadzał niż pomagał. Jednak chyba nastepnym razem odpadnie Tomek, który też nic nie rozumie. To, że odpadł Marcel to tylko formalność - zawodnicy z Galu uważają go za dobrego do manipulowania. Tomek powinien przejrzeć na oczy zanim wydarzy się katastrofa i odpadnie... Zapowiedź następnego zadania odkryła, że jutro nikt nie będzie bezpieczny. Nikt do końca nie wie o co chodzi, ale każdy się nie może doczekać, aby poznać odpowiedź. '''Episode 4: "He annoys me greatly!" *'Immunity challenge: '''Odgadywanie tytułów piosenek po fragmentach Ryzykantów przywitała ponura wiadomość. Oba plemiona musiały kogoś wyeliminować Podczas zadania o nietykalność wszyscy uczestnicy dawali się z siebie wszsytko, ale to Ania H w ostatniej rundzie zdobyła wystarczjącą przewagę. Na radzie plemienia Foa Foa wyeliminowano nieaktywnego Patryka. U Galu było ciekawiej. Doszło do pierwszego blindside'u, którego ofiarą padł Mateusz(matiz) Nikt nie jest bezpieczny. W grze pozostało juz tylko 15 osób i wszystko moze się zdarzyć. '''Episode 5: "Three of the weakest"' *'Immunity/reward challenge: '''Ciągniecie słomek *'Reward: Możliwość wybrania kogoś na obserwatora Na kolejnym zadaniu zebrala się większość aktywnych uczestników. Prowadzący zaskoczył wszystkich zadaniem które polegało na ciągnięciu słomek!. Zadanie upłynęło szybko i prawie do końca nie wiadomo było do wygra, ale kluczowym momentem okazało się ciągnięcie słomek przy 14 pozostałych. Dzięki dobremu planowi Galu przechyliło szalę zwycięctwa na swoją stronę i wygrało zsyłając na radę Foa Foa. Na radzie plemienia Marcin, obawiając się "zemsty" ze stronych niektórych zawodników którzy zrzucili na niego odpowiedzialność za przegraną, zmarnował bożka, ponieważ nie dostał żadnych głosów. Plemię wyeliminowało Klaudię, która mimo zapewnień, że się pojawi, nigdy nie wzięła czynnego udziału w grze. Tuż po tym okazało się, że plemiona zostaną przemieszane! Superlemur912 oraz kamil10826 na przemian dobierali członków nowego plemienia i tak powstały, nowe składy: '''NOWE GALU 1.superlemur912 2.kibel1994 3.HereIam 4.Karpik1990 5.danielblok 6.aniasr1 7.-julia123- NOWE FOA FOA 1.kamil10826 2.herbaciarkaAnia 3.mara818 4.krzychu2907 5.marmolaaada 6.krasnoludek10 7.Mati2x Episode 6: "I've got five great people and one useless" *'Immunity/reward challenge: '''Działania matematyczne i logiczne. Pojedynki 1vs1 *'Reward: Możliwosć wyboru obserwatora. Przed kolejnym wywzwaniem uczestnicy zdążyli już pozakładać sojusze i podgrupki w swoich plemionach. Podczas pierwszej konkurencji po przemieszaniu zawodnicy musieli sprostać różnym zadaniom matematycznym. Na samym początku Wojtek, Marcin oraz Ania K zdobyli trzypunktową przewagę dla Galu, jednak Foa Foa od razu nadrobiło, dzięki Kamilowi, Tomkowi i Amandzie. W następnych rundach Wojtek i Marcin zdobyli dla Galu ostatnie dwa punkty i fioletowi odnieśli zwycięstwo. Podczas rady plemienia wyszło na jaw, że Kamil poprosil, żeby go wyeliminowano. Niestety dla niego prowadzący dowiedział się o tym i ujawnił jego rezygnację, co spotkało się z dezaprobatą niektórych uczestników. Niedługo po tym trzynastka pozostałych dowiedziała się, że już nie ma Galu i nie ma Foa Foa. Zostali połączeni w jedno plemię!! '''Episode 7: "Coward. I'm dissapointed" *'Immunity/reward challenge: '''Rozpoznawanie tytułów filmów/seriali/programów po obrazku *'Reward: Możliwosć wybory obserwatora Uczestnicy, którzy spodziewali się zadania o nagrodę po poprzedniej zapowiedzi musieli się rozczarować, ponieważ prowadzący podał, że dzisiaj po raz kolejny zmieniejszy się liczba zawodników. W zadaniu wszyscy musieli rozpoznawać po obrazku tytułu, programów, które można zobaczyć w TV. Pierwsza osoba zdobywała 5pkt, druga 3, a trzecia 1. Z początku wydawało się że konkuręncje wygra Ania H, która prowadziła przez trzy poerwsze rundy, jednak Wojtek szybko nadrobił stratę i całkowicie zdominował zadanie. To on wygrał nietykalność. Tymczasem walka o drugie miejsce była bardzo zacięta i do ostatniej, ósmej rundy, nie wiadomo było kto zdobędzie druga nagrodę Ania H, Marta czy Marcin. Los sprzyjał jednak Ani i to ona zajęła drugie miejsce. Po jednogłośnej eliminacji Matiego doszło do czegoś niespodziewanego. Prowadzący powiedział, że natychmiastowo uczestnicy pozbędą się kolejnej osoby!!. Za zajęcie drugiego miejsca w zadaniu Ania H zdobyła nietykalność na drugiej radzie. W niespodziewanym głosowaniu, w którym członkowie mieli bardzo mało czasu na zastanowienie się, został przegłosowany Lemur, stosunkiem głosów 7-3 i stał się pierwszym członkiem jury. '''Episode 8: "The Ginger Monkey" *'Immunity/reward challenge: '''Survivor Auction *'Reward: Możliwość zostania obserwatorem, wskazówka do bożka na obserwacji, informacja na temat gry. Uczestnicy z uśmiechem przybyli na nowe zadanie. Po zapowiedzi domyślili się, że to będzie Aukcja i tak też było. Na radzie plemienia większośc głosów dostała Ania K i musiała pożegnać się z grą. '''Episode 9: "Blindside Time" *'Immunity/reward challenge:' Przecinanie lin *'Reward: '''Możliwość wybory obserwatora. Po eliminacji Ani K uczestnicy zmierzyli się w zadaniu, w kórym nie najsilniejszy wygrywa. Otóż zawodnicy wzięli udział w dobrze znanym zadaniu dotyczącym przecinaniu lin/ Każdy gracz otrzymał 3 fragmenty lin. Kiedy stracił je wszystkie odpadał z zadania. Osoba, która najdużej wytrzymała wygrywała zadanie. Po pierwszym pytaniu liny stracili- Tomek, Wojtek i Ania. Ten pierwszy odpadł od razu po pierwszej rundzie. Po drugim pytaniu liny stracili: Ania, Krzychu i Amanda. Pierwsi dwoje odpadli z zadania Po trzecim pytania liny stracili: Daniel. Ania H, Wojtek, ale tylko Amanda odpadła z zadania Po czwartym pytaniu liny stracili: Daniel, Julia i Ania H, ale tylko Daniel odpadł Po piątym pytaniu liny stracili: Marcin, Marta, Julia i to ona odpadła z zadania Po szóstym pytaniu liny stracili: Marcin i Marta Po siódmym pytaniu liny stracili: Marcin i Marta i oboje odpadli z gry. Po tym okazało się, żd nietykalność wygrali Ania H oraz Wojtek. Na radzie plemienia PlePle większością głosów grę opuścił Tomek, który uzyskał rekordową ilość głosów na swoją osobę-19!!!(ta liczba jest większa od największej ilości głosów w oryginalnym Survivorze-17) '''Episode 10: "I feel smell of betrayal"' *'Immunity/reward challenge:' Ankieta *'Reward: '''Możliwość wybory obserwatora. Uczestnicy zostali powiadomieni, że do poniedizałku do 17:00 muszę odpowiedzieć na poniższe pytania. 1. Kto według Ciebie jest najlepszym strategiem? 2. Kto według Ciebie jest najgorszym strategiem? .3 Kto według Ciebie ma największe pojęcie o tym, co się dzieje w grze? 4. Kto według Ciebie kontroluje tę grę? 5. Kto według Ciebie bardzo myli się myśląc, że kontroluje tę grę? 6. Do kogo masz największe zaufanie w tej grze? 7. Kto według Ciebie jest największą niespodzianką tej edycji? 8. Z którym graczem mógłbyś zaprzyjaźnić się w prawdziwym życiu? 9. Kto według Ciebie jest najbardziej sympatyczny? 10. Kto według Ciebie jest najmniej sympatyczny? 11. Kto według Ciebie jest najbardziej irytujący. 12. Kto według Ciebie w grze wykazuje najwięcej cech złego charakteru? 13. Kto według ciebie ma najwięcej sojuszy? 14. Kto według Ciebie najwięcej kłamał w dotychczasowej grze? 15. Komu według Ciebie nie jest obca maksyma: 'Po trupach do celu'? 16. Kto według Ciebie nie zasłużył na to, by dojść w tej grze do połączenia? 17. Kto według Ciebie odpadnie jeśli nie wygra dzisiejszego Immunitetu? 18. Kto według Ciebie jest w tej grze tylko czyimś pionkiem? 19. Z kim chciałbyś znaleźć się w finale? 20. Kto według Ciebie wygra tę edycję? O godzinie 19 zawwodnicy jeszcze raz odpowiadali na ten sam zestaw pytań, jednak tym razem starali się używać odpowiedzi, które padaly najczęściej. Okazało się, że najwięcej punktów zdobyli Krzychu i Marcin, tym samym wygrywając nietykalności. Po zadaniu, kiedy na jaw wyszyły opinie ludzi, zaczęła panować napięta atmosfera. Na radzie plemienia jednak wszyscy się zjednoczyli i wyeliminowali z gry Julię. '''Episode 11: "Is this paranoia or common sense?"' *'Immunity/reward challenge: '''Język angielski *'Reward: Możliwość wyboru obserwatora Przed zadaniem uczestnicy otrzymali wiadomość o eliminacyjnej puszcze. Każdy próbował się domyślić o co choidz, a tak naprawdę chodziło o rym xD. W zadaniu prowadzący sprawdził znajomość języka angielskiego przez uczestników. Pierwsza runda dotyczyła okresów warunkówych. Niestety Amanda pożegnała się z zadaniem już w pierwszej rundzie. Druga runda opierała się na słowkach, na których polegli, Ania H, Ania S oraz Daniel. W trzeciej kolejce uczestnicy musieli dopasować definicje do odpowiednich czasów. Tuż przed finałem odpadli Marta oraz Krzychu W finale zadania na zawodników czekało z pozoru łatwe zadanie na temat policzalności rzeczowników. Zwycięzcą okazał się Marcin Na radzie plemienia głosy były wyrównane, jednak to Daniel musiał pożegnać się zgrą. '''Episode 12: "Lurking cougar, hidden dragon" *'Immunity/reward challenge: '''Zapasy z farmy *'Reward: Możliwość wyboru obserwatora Po eliminacji Daniela można było wyczuć podział w finałowej siódemce, ale czy był on prawdziwy tego nie wie nikt. Głosy mogły zostać podzielone, aby wypłoszyć ukrytego bożka nietykalności. Jeśli tak to to rozwiązanie nie poskutkowało. Wracając do zadania. W swoim kolejnym zadaniu o indywidualną nietykalność uczestnicy musieli zrobić remanent w swoich stodołach ujawniając czego mają najwięcej xD. Zawodnicy zostali podzieleni na dwie trzyoosobowe grupy, ponieważ Marty zgłosiła, że na zadaniu jej nie będzie. GRUPA 1: Ania H, Krzychu, Marcin GRUPA 2: Ania S, Amanda, Wojtek Prowadzący nastepnie podawał nazwę produktu, któreg ilość musieli podać(screen). Drużyna, która miała więcej produktów zdobywała punkt. Pierwsaz drużyna z czterema punktami zgarniała nietykalność. Okazało się, że to grupa 1 wygrała. Tuż po tym ujawniono twist zgodnie z ktorym tylko przegrani głosowali. Na radzie plemienia plemię zdecydowało się wyeliminować Anię S. '''Episode 13: "The end of the Family" *'Immunity challenge: '''Kalambury Po wyeliminowaniu Ani S w grze pozostał już tylko główny sojusz, co oznaczało, że ostatnie rady plemienia będą nadwyraz ciekawe. Finałowa szóstka w składzie: Marta, Krzychu, Ania H, Amanda, Marcin oraz Wojtek zmierzała na swoje kolejne zadanie. Okazały się nim być kalambury. Z poczatku walka była bardzo wyrownana. Po jednym punkcie zdobyla Ania H, Amanda, Marta oraz Wojtek. Lecz w końcówce prowadzenie uzyskała Marta, która w efekcie zakończyła zadanie wygrywając nietykalność. Na radzie plemienia Krzychu dostał 4 głosy i pożegnał się z grą. Pozostało już tylko 5 osób. '''Episode 14: "Come over to the dark side"' *'Immunity challenge: '''Statki Pierwszą ofiarą "rodziny: stał się Krzychu, który odpadając pozostawił w grze już tylko pięciu graczy, którzy tworzyli finałową piątkę. Do wyeliminowania pozostały już tylko dwie osoby, więc nikt nie chciał odpaść na takim etapie gry. Kolejnym wyzwaniem przygotowanym dla graczy były statki. Każdy musiał wybrać trzy pola. Zawodnik, który stracił trzy pola odpadał z zadania. Po pierwszej kolejce pola stracili: Marta(1) Po drugiej: Amanda(1) Po trzeciej: Ania H(1), Marta(2). Marta po tej kolejce odpadła z wyzwania. Po czwartej:Ania H(1), Amanda(1), Marcin(1) Po piątej: Ania H(1), Amanda(1), Marcin(2). Każdy z nich odpadł z konkurencji Największym szczęściem oraz myśleniem strategicznym wykazał się Wojtek, tym samym wygrywając nietykalność. Na radzie plemienia zdecydowano, że Amanda odpadnie. '''Episode 15: "Loyalities will be broken"' *'Immunity challenge: '''Słowotwórstwo Finałowa czwórka dotarła już prawie do końca, jednak tuż przed ogłoszeniem zwycięzcy będzie musiała się kogoś pozbyć. Na ostatniej konkurencji o immunitet na Samoa zawodnicy konkurowali w tworzeniu słów z podanych liter. Po czterech rundach najwięcej słów ułożył Marcin i zgarnął ostateczną nietykalność. Podczas rady plemiennej panowała napięta atmosfera, ponieważ sojusz, który przeżył ze sobą tak wiele miał zostać w końcu zniszczony. Niestety najwięcej głosów padło na Anię H. '''Episode 16: "Final Showdown- Reunion Show"' Finałowa trójka w składzie Marcin, Marta oraz Wojtek dotarli w tej grze tak daleko jak tylko można było. Przed nimi czekało już tylko odpytywanie jury. Następnego dnia F3 odpowiadała na pytania. Niektóre bardziej, niektóre mniej ważne. Największym jurorskim zacięciem niespodziewanie wykazała się Ania S, która do samego konca męczyła Marcina. Na finałowej radzie plemienia Wojtek nie otrzymał żadnych glosów. Marta oraz Marcin szli równo. Pierwsza otrzymała głosy od Julii, Ani H, Amandy, Daniela. A ten drugi od Ani K, Lemura, Krzycha, Tomka. Ania S wysłała decydujący głos zgodnie z którym zwycięzcą Survivor: Samoa został Marcin!!!. Gratulujemy :) 'Voting History' 'Ciekawostki' *'Trzeci sezon w historii z 20 uczestnikami.' *'Całość podzielona na "odcinki", których tytułami będą cytaty uczestników przetłumaczone na język angielski.' Kategoria:Sezony